Beverage cans typically include a horizontal top member which is recessed and includes an easy-open closure system (e.g., a ring-pull or similar closure system). Because the top member is recessed by as much as 0.25 inch from the top lip of the can, it can be difficult to drink from the can without spilling a portion of the contents of the can. This is especially true when small children attempt to drink from such cans.
There has not heretofore been provided a top member for beverage cans having the advantages provided by the present invention.